tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 210
My name is Victoria Winters. There are no limits to the things some men will do. They sink to the bottomless depths of corruption. They will desecrate sacred ground, and violate that, which should remain sealed forever. Episode 210 of Dark Shadows is actually the 207th episode of the series, discounting lost or unproduced episodes. It was directed by Lela Swift and written by Malcolm Marmorstein and first aired on ABC on Thursday, April 17th, 1967. In this episode, Willie Loomis believes he holds the key to uncovering untold riches, but tries to keep this knowledge hidden from his confederate, Jason McGuire. Sneaking into the Collins family mausoleum late at night, Willie finds that he has received more than he bargained for when he opens a chained coffin hidden inside a secret room in the crypt. Synopsis Jason McGuire encounters Willie in the foyer of Collinwood. He tersely asks him about his most recent activities, but Willie plays it cool and acts as if his behavior is perfectly normal. Jason suspects that Willie is planning some new scheme, but Willie brushes him off, preferring instead to stare with great interest at a portrait of a bejeweled, aristocratic gentleman hanging in the foyer. Jason tells Willie to pack his things and prepare to leave Collinsport. Shortly thereafter, Jason meets with Elizabeth in the drawing room at Collinwood. He pressures her about a sum of money she had promised him, and Elizabeth angrily passes him a thick envelope. She tells Jason that she wants Willie to leave – tonight! Jason leaves to track Willie down, as Vicki enters the drawing room, she speaks at length with Elizabeth who informs her of Willie's pressing exodus. Later that evening, Willie takes a tool bag and goes to the Collins Family mausoleum. He suspects that the Collins family jewels may be hidden within the mausoleum and is prepared to steal them before leaving town. He inspects the inner chamber of the mausoleum and finds three coffins laying side by side. He tries to pry open the coffin of Naomi Collins, but finds that he is unable to. Unpacking his tool bag, he takes out a pulley and some rope. He runs the rope through an iron ring hanging from lion’s head relief on the wall behind the coffin. However, rather than opening the coffin of Naomi Collins, the pulley succeeds in tripping a hidden switch, which opens a door into a secret crypt inside the mausoleum. Willie enters this secret chamber and finds a solitary coffin, wrapped in thick, sturdy chains. Convinced that this is the resting place of the coveted family jewels, he gets to work on prying the chains loose. Willie opens the coffin. A look of terror passes across his face as a hand reaches out of the coffin and grabs him by the throat. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 1 and disc 25 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Collins family mausoleum. * This episode was recorded on April 13th, 1967. * Actor Tim Gordon is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the first appearance of the character of Barnabas Collins. However, Jonathan Frid, the actor who portrays Barnabas throughout the remainder of the series will not appear until the next episode. His appearance here is merely a cameo, as all we see of him is his left hand (portrayed by Tim Gordon). A portrait of Barnabas Collins hangs in the foyer at Collinwood. * The identity of the person inside the third coffin inside of the Collins Family mausoleum is not revealed in this episode. In episode 211, it will be revealed that the occupant of the coffin is a child. In later episodes, the name of the child will be revealed as Sarah Collins. * The mirror that had previously hung in the place of Barnabas' portrait can now be seen beside the painting. * First vampire to appear on Dark Shadows. * First appearance of the portrait of Barnabas Collins. Appearances * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard appeared last in episode 208. She appears next in episode 211. * Jason McGuire appeared last in episode 209. He appears next in episode 211. * Willie Loomis appeared last in episode 209. He appears next in episode 215. * Victoria Winters appeared last in episode 209. She appears next in episode 211. * Barnabas Collins makes his first full appearance in episode 211. * Collinwood and Eagle Hill Cemetery appeared last in episode 209. They appear next in episode 211. Allusions * Reference is made to the Collins family jewels in this episode. * The coffins in the Collins family mausoleum belong to Joshua Collins, Naomi Collins and Sarah Collins - all of whom are characters who become prominent in a storyline colloquially referred to as the "1795 Flashback". Bloopers * Dark Shadow: The shadow of one of the crew members falls across Willie's back while he is arguing with Jason in the foyer of Collinwood. * Continuity: A door can be heard slamming and feet shuffling about as Vicki has a conversation with Elizabeth in the drawing room at Collinwood. * Continuity: This episode features the grave markers of Naomi and Joshua Collins. The date on Naomi's memorial plaque reads 1761-1821. This will be retroactively challenged in later episodes as it will be established that Naomi dies in the year 1796, not 1821. Naomi's birth date of 1761 should also be called into question as that would make her thirty-five years old at the time of her death. Given the age of actress Joan Bennett who plays the part of Naomi in later episodes, this is a very complimentary birth date. * Continuity: In this episode, Barnabas' trademark black, signet ring is shown on his left hand. In later episodes (as well as his portrait at Collinwood), he wears the ring on his right hand. Quotes * Willie Loomis: Honest! I'll swear on a bible! * Jason McGuire: A bible you could swear on will never be written, Willie! See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Arrival of Barnabas Collins/Episodes Category:Famous episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries